This invention relates generally to the field of detergent and additive dispensers and more specifically to an integrated single dispenser assembly adapted to dispense detergent and at least one additive substance into the washing chamber of an appliance.
While individual dispensers for detergent and for additive are common in the appliance industry, there is a void in the area of dispensers wherein an integrated single dispenser housing is utilized to separately receive, store and dispense both detergent and an additive through a single actuator. Generally, the prior art teaches the use of one dispenser housing and actuator for detergent and another separate dispenser housing and actuator for an additive.
Prior art has shown separate dispensers operated by a single actuator but there has been no teaching of an integrated single dispenser assembly having a movable cover controlled by an actuator for sequentially dispensing both detergent and additive.